


Panic in the Bathtub

by milopottz



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Bathrooms, Cockroaches, M/M, Romantic Comedy, Slice of Life, domestic life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:29:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25263118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milopottz/pseuds/milopottz
Summary: Alfred did something completely stupid at the bath and Arthur confronts him about it.
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia)
Kudos: 18





	Panic in the Bathtub

**Author's Note:**

> This actually just happened this evening and I can’t believe my brother’s an idiot. 
> 
> (G, if you’re reading this I’m just kidding lol)

“Alfred.”

“Y-Yeah?”

“What the bloody hell did you do to our fucking bathroom?”

The entire bathroom was drenched in water, from the ceiling to the walls. The floor was entirely flooded and the rugs were soaked with water. Alfred gulped once he saw the look on Arthur’s face. 

“L-look, I can explain-“

“Oh, you fucking better.” Arthur spat.

Alfred inhaled deeply and clasped his hands together, “So there was a cockroach in the tub, and uhh, I tried to shoo it off with the shower,” he pointed to the shower, which was dangling loosely midair, “Then it went up the ceiling and I shot it from above. It fell down, and it’s in the bucket.”

Arthur shot a glare at him before walking over to the bucket. It was filled to the brim with water, and sure enough, the cockroach was floating in it. Dead. As he leaned in, he caught the smell of something awful. He recoiled in disgust as he pinched his nose and swatted the air. “Oh dear lord, what is that smell?!”

His boyfriend only laughed nervously, “I-I sprayed bug repellent on it to kill the roach...”

“Why didn’t you just fucking stomp on it in the first place?!”

“I don’t like bugs! They’re icky and they scare me.” Alfred whined.

“Alfred, you could’ve just grabbed a slipper and crushed it.”

“B-but what if it fails and it crawls on my legs and then- and then it’ll spread its germs on me and then it’ll fly into my mouth and then-“

“Okay, alright, calm down,” Arthur placed his hands on Alfred’s shoulders to calm him down. “None of that will happen to you, you hear me? It was stupid, but managed to kill it. It’s dead. You’re ok.”

Alfred breathed in and out and found his composure, crookedly smiling at his English boyfriend, “Y-yeah, you’re right. Sorry.”

“A sorry’s not enough to excuse all this though,” he grabbed the cockroach with his hand and threw it in the trash can, Alfred tried not to gag and made a reminder not to hold that hand, “Now, I’m going out to the grocery store and by the time I come back, I want to see this bathroom cleaned up and spotless. Is that clear, darling?”

He bit back a grin as Alfred groaned, “Yes, Artie.”

“Good.” Arthur kissed his forehead and began to leave, “I’ll get you an ice cream on the way back!”

“Nice!” He called back. Alfred sighed as he looked at the bathroom one more time. It really was a mess. “I’ll get the gloves.”


End file.
